Music Meme: R27 Style
by Kid Darkness
Summary: 10 songs in shuffle mode and your chosen pairing. Given to me as a challenge by the gracious LouiseRisa. Adult!RebornxTsuna Hope you enjoy reading this!


**DISCLAIMER ALERT** : I, for one, do not owe KHR and all its lovely characters. My wonderful university friend (pen name: LouiseRisa. Go read her stories; she's awesome) and I challenged each other. She gave me this R27 pairing while I gave her Destiel *wink wink* You can write about your own pairing according to this meme too, it's pretty fun since I did the same for Laven. Here are the meme rules:

 _01\. Pick a pairing or fandom you like._

 _02\. Turn your music player on shuffle/random._

 _03\. Write a drabble/ficlet to each song it plays. You have the duration of the song. When the song starts, you start. When the song ends, you finish/stop. No lingering, no matter how weird, horrid or whacked out your drabble/ficlet is._

 _04\. Do ten of these, then post them._

 _05\. Have FUN!_

I do hope I did the R27 pairing justice because this is my first time writing about them... Also, because I think I may have butchered her precious pairing hehe... Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

 **Turn loose the mermaids by Nightwish**

Reborn, a supernatural hunter of the extreme kind, was just walking at the beach when he heard loud splashes and laughter belonging to mere children. Curiosity took over him and he crept closer to source of the sound. But what he saw made his smirk appear. A couple of young merchildren was playing at the shallows! _This will bring a fortune!_ He quickly cocked his gun, but the sound was loud enough to alert the creatures of his presence. As quick as a sparrow, all but one fled from the shallows. Reborn cursed his luck and gritted his teeth in frustration. "Ah, excuse me… Are you looking for something?" The last merman looked at him with all the natural innocence. Within that simple glance, Reborn was enraptured by the beauty of the merman. His face was as beautiful as the pearls and his fiery red tail shone brightly against the sun. But what were loveliest of all were his eyes. Oh, those _eyes_! The esteemed hunter smiled, "It's alright. I've found what I was looking for already."

 **Until the Day I Die by Story of the Year**

It was raining. Hard. Tsuna was panting while holding his left shoulder in pain. He cursed as he spat out blood, glaring venomously at the mafia soldiers who dared stand against him. "Give up, you can't escape!" "You're going to die here!" and a whole of taunts and jeers were thrown at him. Tsuna's heart panged, not in fear, but in regret. He was depleted of power, lost and alone. Darkness began to surround his vision and Tsuna was about to embrace sleep when he heard a loud shot. "If you want him, you're gonna have to go through _me_ ," Tsuna's heart soared when he saw his guardian, standing tall and proud. Reborn was furious when he saw his precious Tsuna on the ground. He cocked his signature gun and growled, "so.. Who's ready to _die_?"

 **Gone, Gone, Gone by Phillip Phillips**

Reborn was deep in thought as he gazed upon his love and his friends. Tsuna was telling that funny joke to Hayato, Takeshi and the others. _Why does he love me? I'm a murderer, a cold-hearted killer…_ Reborn looked at his scared hands. _I'm nothing but broken._ _And Tsuna is…_ Reborn's heart yearned to be with his precious sun, but he was afraid. Afraid that he wasn't worth standing by his side. Because after all, he was only a mere guardian. "Reborn!" A sharp laugh caught his attention. Tsuna was smiling at him now, waving his hands and looking at him with softness and warmth, "Come on! We're going now!" Reborn smiled inwardly. _Tsuna is everything._

 **Resistance by Muse**

Tsuna had expected this. Expected the loud objections and angry protests. There was Takeshi with his mature demeanour, shaking his head in small disappointment. Hayato was shaking Tsuna's shoulders, shouting with worry, "Are you _insane_ , Tsuna?! You want to go out there? Where the machines are hell-bent on searching for you, dead or alive?" Tsuna was silent and waited for his friends to calm down. Without a sound -almost like his lost guardian- Tsuna picked his coat and went to the door, "Reborn's waiting for me. It's been 3 years, I need to see him," Tsuna didn't listen to his friends' protests and he raced outside. The blaring of street lights did nothing to stop his running. Tsuna ran to the meeting place and waited. And waited. And waited…. When the final hour arrived, he lost hope. _Did he get captured? Is he alright? Is he still alive? He promised-_ **"TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA, YOU ARE UNDER ARREST"** A clean uppercut from one of those cursed machines threw Tsuna to the brick wall. Tsuna gasped in surprise and pain. He stood up shakily as the giant machine came closer; he smiled that wicked smile that would make Reborn proud. He held up his middle finger in retaliation and pulled out his gloves to get ready. But before the machine could take another step, a loud gunshot broke the silence. The machine fell to reveal the only man that could take down an armoured machine. Tsuna shook his head in relief as Reborn laughed deeply, "Sorry I'm late, love. Traffic problems."

 **Lovegame by Lady Gaga**

The music was loud.. Too loud for Reborn's sensitive hearing. The clubhouse was _packed_ with people too horny and wild for their sakes. Teenagers with fake IDs and old people with money to flaunt filled his surroundings. Reborn growled, but he was only here for one thing and one thing only. The DJ finally called out in a booming voice, "-Aaand now, let's hear it for TSUUUUUNAAAAAA!" The hitman smirked. Tsuna came out with his fashionable tuxedo, the 2 top buttons open and his hair gelled. The younger man danced sensually to the music, moving his hips _just the right way_ to make men pant and drool. But Reborn only smirked darkly, catching Tsuna's eye. _Come on then, Tsuna. Let's play a Love Game. Let's see who can last longer._

 **Battlecry by Imagine Dragons**

Reborn raced towards Tsuna, attacking everyone in his way aimlessly. He had to reach Tsuna before the young leader saw- "HAYATOOOOOO!" Reborn's blood crawled when Tsuna's loud curse pierced the air. Reborn was too late when he arrived at the site. Tsuna was clutching his best friend in a death grip, his small but lithe body shaking terribly. Reborn wanted to step forward to comfort his lover, but he was held back an unnaturally quiet Takeshi. Reborn complied and waited. Only until the sun rose that Tsuna's crying stopped. Reborn came closer slowly when Tsuna called for him. The Mafia leader's eyes were brimming red, but had all the fury of the flame. "Reborn. Sound the battlecry. We're going to _war._ "

 **City by Hollywood Undead**

Reborn stood by the bottom of the hill as Tsuna finally killed off his last opponent with a snap of the neck. The Mafia leader grew up, replacing the once innocent young boy with a stronger, _better_ man. Reborn was proud of that… But there was something that even a trained hitman like him had failed to see; the darkness in Tsuna. The killings were going downhill, the family's territory grew monstrously large. Tsuna laughed just as easily as he had when he was just a mere child, but Reborn knew better. This wasn't Tsuna. This wasn't the man he loved. The man in front of him was a murderer, and Reborn cannot do anything to stop him.

 **Devils Don't Fly by Natalia Kills**

Tsuna was singing in the field of flowers again, his white wings fluttering behind his back. His singing was so beautiful, it awakened a slumbering darkness from the forest. The devil named Reborn crept slowly as if he didn't walk for centuries. The dancing angel gasped in surprise as the ashen-winged devil melted from the shadows. The plants wilted beneath the elder man's feet, and Tsuna was scared. Sensing the angel's fear, Reborn stopped his advance and gloomily looked at his curse. But Tsuna was also brave, if not pitiful of the poor devil. Cheerfully, he sat down and made his specialty. Reborn, overcame with curiosity, came closer to the now humming angel. "Sit," the childish voice spoke. The devil sat without a word. He was shock that he listened to this angel's order without complaint. It was as if his whole body was _made_ to obey the angel's every word. Because he was too busy musing, he failed to realise that the angel had placed a flower crown on his head. Reborn looked up and saw the gleaming angel with a serene smile and welcoming arms, his blushing white wings opening like a blossoming flower, "hi, I'm Tsuna! What's your name?"

 **Fancy by Iggy Azalea**

Like every other high school, there were unspoken rules that all students have to follow. Rule #18: Never date your best friends' siblings, even if they're Hot or Sexy with capital letters. Rule #80: Talk to the seniors for sources of drugs and weeds, _not_ your crewmates. But the most important rule of Vongola High School for the Gifted is Rule #27: Never, never, never, _ever_ mess with Tsuna. Not because he is an adorable, all-rounder and probably the most innocent boy you've ever met. It's also not because he can make excellent cakes and would make a good housewife for any guy/girl. No… It's because he's taken by the shark of the school. _Reborn._ That dude can skin you alive, tie you upside down in the principal's office and leave you for the crows if you ever so _look_ at his boyfriend the wrong way. Noooo, you _do not_ want to mess with Tsuna. Because of his boyfriend. (who everyone thinks that he's working for the Mafia in disguise)

 **I Don't Want to Miss a Thing by Aerosmith**

"All astronauts, pleas report to bay 10. Repeat: All astronauts-" The annoying announcement made Reborn grunt in disgust. He pulled on his gloves, grumbling all the while. Timoteo bumped shoulders with him, not fearing of the younger man's retaliation like many others do, "What's the matter, Reborn? Didn't get _any_ in your last night here?" Reborn slapped the veteran as he growled, "Go jump in an airlock," Timoteo only chuckled as he walked to Bay 10. Reborn zipped his suit as recalled last night. After that passionate love-making, he stayed awake and watched his handsome Tsuna slumber on with dried tears. Tsuna had begged him not to go on this space mission, but Reborn knew better. He held Tsuna all night, wiping his tears and promising him loving promises that he may/may not fulfill. The mission is in do-or-die status, and it shook poor Tsuna to the bones. Reborn caressed Tsuna like it was going to be his last time, kissed him like it was a goodbye kiss and loved him like it was the only thing worth living for. Even now, as he climbed the ladder into the shuttle, Reborn can still remember everything about his precious love. He looked back one last time, and kissed the chain that Tsuna gave him. _I love you, Tsuna. I don't want to miss a thing with you. I'll be back, I promise._

* * *

The End! Again, I'm terribly sorry if I got my facts wrong or didn't make the OTP good enough.

...

...

Oh yes! I'm still working on my new story (back to Laven hehe), so sit tight and hope you're ready for the next show! ;) -Kid Darkness, over and out-


End file.
